User talk:Skaarsgurd
welcome to my talk page if you send me i message i will read it soon thanks! Nightwolf14 Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lachlana/Rules on the Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 20:07, April 4, 2012 Nightwolf, do we have a Dire Wolf page? If So Can we put this video for people who might want to be entertained, it's about the real Dire Wolves, but I think It can give a sense to what species is being delt with. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V7hDJvkzjw&feature=related Maskedowl2 (talk) 02:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't know where to get it, It's a National Geographic piece, but I think it does good for visual learners, they can compare Dire Wolves with Gray wolves and be aware that they are real. How do we put it up? hold on Maskedowl2 (talk) 13:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I got it, I hope it will be a useful thing, it sort of sums everything up. Now they need to do a Jurassic Fight Club version of it, I love watching it. Maskedowl2 (talk) 00:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. CanidThunder (talk) 22:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Canid22:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spammer Is it fixed now? I was just on vacation so sorry for not responding, I've been reading some wierd things. Trying to catch up now. So, yeah, really sorry. PS: Why does all the spamming happen when I'm not here? First Creakle, then Fallout Rules all, now Airmead. Caitbob Wilkinson 2 (talk) August 12, 2012 18:25 (UTC) re: join? i cant at the moment sorry but can you tell me how you changed your username? please? Brightpath 21:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) thank you :D it rally helped Brightpath 21:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) xD oops, i tend to spell fail a lot xD Brightpath 22:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) no not yet cause im trying to become a admin on a abandoned wiki (im trying to adopt it) and i dont wont the wiki staff to get confused from the block thing :P xD we both slipped up Brightpath 23:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) i might wait to change my username till my adoption page gets approved or denided x3 cause my signature must be getting really annoying that it dosent have a link xD Brightpath 04:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Book 2 strange scenes... This is one of the strangest scenes in Book 2 of Aura Soldier, and also the most weird and disgusting way to cure someone. In the scene, Ebony is suffering from the gas poison. Galahad creates a small puncture in her arm, drinks the vial of Whisper's special antidote, but didn't swallow. He then placed his mouth full of antidote and injects it by tongue. Whisper explained to Galahad in a flashback that his special brew can only work when mixed by fresh saliva and injects it through a small arm puncture by tongue. Licking the wound while the tongue still has some antidote hastens the recovery. just injecting the antidote or drinking it is far too common, so i wanna make it unique. Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 08:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I have to go to bed in about eight minutes, so I don't really think I can. Sorry. CanidThunder (talk) 01:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I understand bout the whole homework and school thing. We've all been through it xD Anyways, what about the blog? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 01:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Thank you thanks for the help with the name change :3 (weird how mine only took 5 min when yours took 3 days o-o) Brightpath 01:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Reshiram Yea. I have one named Legend. He and my Lucario, Samrott and Kyruem are my best battle pokemons. I powned N with Legend. I like legendnarys. Mostly Reshiram and Rayquaza. WolfStar I usually get back home around 5:30, actually, mainly because my parents work late. I would be avalible 5:30-ish Monday through Friday and weekends are weekends.(most of the time) Caitbob Wilkinson 2 (talk) September 12, 2012 16:51 (UTC)